A Quest to Quest
by U.S.S. Shipper
Summary: Have you ever come across a player that thinks just because they have 1st job they are t3h Ub3r 1337, but in reality the person they are calling a noob is only a level behind them? Kjerstianne is sick of it.
1. Prolouge

Just a fun little story I whipped up to pass time.

Have you ever come across a player that thinks just because they have 1st job they are t3h Ub3r 1337, but in reality the person they are calling a noob is only a level behind them, as well as several letter grades smarter? Those people need a good virtual plunger to their virtual heads to deflate their stupid virtual egos.

Rawr.

* * *

** A Quest to Quest  
Prologue**

**By: Theresa**

Party quests. They were supposed to be fun, right? Get a group of friends together, beat the crap out of monsters, and get exp and prizes, right? There was even the bonus of driving the people who are tracking you crazy! Perfect fun!

So, with all those thoughts in mind, Tina and Kjerstianne had found themselves in Kerning City, excited to pq, Tina especially. This would be her first pq since she had become cleric.

"Let's try to be in the same group, okay?" Kjerstianne bounced about.  
Tina nodded. "Alright." And with that she began to bounce about as well. "Heeeeeeal! Oh what a great skill you are in partying, my heeeeeeal!"

The two bounced their way down to the sewers, glanced at the masses of people about them, and screamed, "JOINING PQ!!!!!"

Faster than you could say, "ZOMG! A CLERIC IS PQING!!!!" Tina was swept up into a party, leaving Kjerstianne behind.

Now, Kjerstianne was a fairly strong. Level 25 wasn't too bad. So she calmly shouted her availability for joining a pq over and over. But no one was answering her. A bit irked now, she decided to ask a level 28 Bowman she saw that was looking for a PQ to party her. Image her surprise when he said no.

"No? Why?"

"Because you're a n00b!"

"No I'm not! I'm level 25!"

"Like I said, you're a noob."

"Why, you're only level 28!"

The extremely rude Bowman just smirked and walked away, leaving Kjerstianne boiling mad.

"If I can't join a party! I shall make one instead!"

And so the futile journey began…

* * *

Review! 


	2. Twin Troubles

Last posting of the story probably was confusing, since I didn't exactly explain why the Level 28 though a level 25 was a noob. Have you ever come across a player that thinks just because they have 1st job they are t3h Ub3r 1337, but in reality the person they are calling a noob is only a level behind them, as well as several letter grades smarter? Those people need a good virtual plunger to their virtual heads to deflate their stupid virtual egos.

Rawr.

Now, continuing on with the story…

A Quest to Quest  
Part 1- Twin Troubles

Tina had long since disappeared by the time Kjerstianne set out to find her recruits for her party. In fact, the sun was setting upon Kerning city. Of course, it is always setting there, but that really isn't the point.

First thing was first, and Kjerstianne decided to go to Henesys to seek out a bowman, or hunter, perfect for the job. She just made it passed the crossroads when a small beginner, newly level eight, girl chanced upon her.

"Um, excuse me miss, but could you please direct me to Ellinia." Kjerstianne nearly fell over from the extreme politeness.

_Blink. Blink Blink._

"Um, miss? Is there any reason why you're stuck staring at me like that?"

_Blink. Blink. Blink._

"Okay. Well, thank you for your time," the girl turned to go, but Kjerstianne shrieked aloud in happiness.

"Elliniaisthatwayzomgawdyouaresocute!" She swooped upon the little girl, and, her female instincts kicking in, gave her a huge hug.

Erm, thank you… but you're ch-choking me… Air!" The girl kicked and writhed until Kjerstianne snapped out of her brief laps of character and set the little one down.

"Oops, I'm so sorry! …So, Ellinia, huh? Tell me, are you looking at Cleric, Fire, or Ice and Lightening for your second job? What's your name? And when in the GMs' names did you learn manners?""

"Actually miss, I would really just like to become Magician right now," she said in that honest little way only little kids can use. "My name is Eddie, and my mommy taught me my manners. What's your name?"

"Kjerstianne," the older girl supplied happily, ruffling the younger girls black pigtails.

Before either Eddie or Kjerstianne could say anything more, another person cut in.

"What type of name is that?" They looked up to see a boy, also beginner, who looked very similar to Eddie, bound towards them.

"Oh, you should talk, Kayla," the little girl sighed, and the boy growled. Evidently they new each other. Siblings, perhaps?

"Kayla…?" Kjerstianne ventured.

"I told you it's Kay!" the boy snapped, then turned to the Rouge, "Our dad was drunk when we were born. Yup, me an' _Edward_ are twins, but I'm level nine because _I'm_ older and stronger." Kjerstianne arched her eyebrow in amusement at his display of dominance. "Anyway, Kjer- Chir- Shyersteeeeahnnah," the boy paused, saying it slowly to get the pronounciation right, before surrendering, "is a ridiculous name. Therefore, you are now dubbed K.A. Okay Ka?"

"Now wait a minute, you can't just barge in and change someone's name beca-" the oldest was cut off.

"Brother, that's awfully close to your own nickname," Eddie argued.

"Oh... K.J. then. You are now Kj. It's more fitting of a name for someone who's a Rogue anyway."

Kjerstianne, or perhaps we should refer to her as Kj now, saw the look of determination in his eye and shrugged. "Alright… So, are you going to Ellinia as well?"

"And become a Magician? Course not! I'm just heading there for the rabbit here." Kay smirked at Eddie.

Kj rolled her eyes, "I should have recognized the stereotype- Warrior wannabe, am I right?"

"Nope! I'm gonna be the next Dark Lord! Hiya!"

"Rogue..? Really? And if the next words out of your mouth are 'Believe it' I will go hardcore and kick your ass."

"No, no! …You guys have cooler clothes."

"…Sure… whatever you say," Kj shrugged, she really didn't see why people decided on clothes instead of the skills offered. "Just tell me this, Bandit, or Assassin? Personally, I say choose Bandit," she grinned.

"Nah, Bandits are for losers that failed target practice-" Here Kj "meeped" and gloomed. "…I'm going with Assassin! …Hehe, Ass-assin, get it?"

"Yeah, that joke's a real original. Look, I need to get going, Ellinia is thataway, mmm'kay? First town past Henesys, you'll know when you get close." With that, she walked away. It was not long before she noticed the two following her.

"What are you doing?" she demanded. They each grinned, Kay slyly, Eddie sheepishly.

"We are going to Ellinia," Eddie reminded her. "We have to go through Henesys though. But I apologize for any confusion."

"And we wanted to stalk you," Kay added as an afterthought.

"Oh," Kj shrugged, "alright. Stalking is a high form of flattery… but it is kind of creepy." She surveyed to two bright children before her. "Hey, how would you guys like to help me with something?" The twins face's lit up, eager to please a higher level person.

"I'm looking for people to join my party so I can PQ-"

"Excuse, me, what's PQ?" Eddie interrupted.

"Nevermind that. Anyway, I'm going to Henesys, Ellinia, and Perion to find a Bowman, Magician, and Swordsman for the party, respectively. Would you like to be my board of review and help out?" Kj had no idea what compelled her to ask, but she did.

"Of course, Kj!" In a blink of an eye, the two dashed towards Kerning city.

"Come on then! What are you waiting for?" Kay called back. Kj smiled and took off after the terrible twosome.

* * *

Aww, aren't the wittle twins so deviously cute?

Kj: Try devilishly annoying. Anyway, Theresa would greatly appreciate it if you reviewed. So review.


End file.
